inzumaelevenroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RebornElectrophoenix
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Electrophoenix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kadoya Masamune (Talk) 15:55, July 23, 2012 Re: Chats aren't working Hey Daniel. I got the same. All the wiki chats are broken. I'll try to come back, or else have some pattient. I saved the rp. But see ya later on the chat I guess. ~ Jolanda. Aka Liz. ~ Believe in yourself and in your friends 15:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Over Hey The chats are working again. See you there. Believe in yourself and in your friends 16:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RP? Hey Daniel. I just finished recording, so I'm less busy, I guess. So do you wanna RP? I'm already in the chat, but you left the ie chat, so I can't ask through pm. Well, see ya. Eliza Believe in yourself and in your friends 12:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ^make that done with everything. Electro, if u come back please come to the chat, talk back :) Inazuma girl 21:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC) if u are still on the wiki, can u come to the chat, i'm bored, if u want, i don't mind, talk back :) Inazuma girl 21:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Wake up please!!! Hey Daniel. I'm now behind the computer (and in the chat) Please come online!!! I wanna RP :c xx Believe in your friends and in yourself. 08:26, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Come please Hey Daniel. Please come online. I got not much time left and I have to leave tomorrow real early in the morning. Believe in your friends and in yourself. 16:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Dammit........ never mind then....... I got not enough time left. So I'll see you when I'm back home I guess. Take care .... And I'll see you in two weeks. Believe in your friends and in yourself. 16:55, August 17, 2012 (UTC) umm.. see if you are on the wiki, could you maybe come to the chat, i you don't want to then i understand, talk back :) btw be back around half 5 or around six, talk back :) Inazuma girl 06:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry For Not Coming Last Night. Hey Electro,Sorry I Didnt Come Last Night.I Was Sleepy And After Dinner I Fell Asleep.Im Seriously Sorry.Hope You Understand.Oh Btw,I Saved The RP We Did Before I Closed The Tab. Hope We Can Rp Again~.. Im A Weirdo With a Big Heart.Have A Heart And Have A Good One! 04:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Please come!!!! :'( Please come to the rp chat!!!!!! I'm lonely and BORED :'( I wanna RP ='( I do need to make my books ready for school. So if you come and I'm away, then that's why.... But please come soon!!! ='( xxx Believe in your friends and in yourself. 12:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey hey :) Hey. For if you're ealrier than me: I'll be online around four o'clock my time, 3 your time. See you then I hope. See ya. xx Liz. Believe in your friends and in yourself. 06:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) See ya sunday Hey Sad you didn't came. But I'm not blaming you. I'll see ya sunday I guess. Bye bye and have a nice weekend. xx Liz Believe in your friends and in yourself. (talk) 07:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to wish you a happy Birthday and sorry I never got to talk to you in the chat. See ya around. Inazuma girl (talk) 17:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC)